Just a Phase
by Svaler
Summary: She wants only one thing. Graduate and leave Forks. He is the reason, his behaviour towards her and his cruel words. Her dream is to study in the UK. There's only one person who could ruin that dream. And he's just about to do that.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_**: **Not my characters.

No Beta. My faults.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - No more**

High school is crap. It is useless. It's painful. It's misery. Also, it's lonely when you haven't got any friends.

That is, if your name is Bella Swan. I'm talentless, lame, clumsy and a moron. Sure, whatever. I've heard worse.

Sure, I get good grades, but that's about the only thing I can do well. The rest, well, I just gave away.

_Lame_. Like that Cullen always says.

_Clumsy_. Nobody has to say that, it's common knowledge.

_Moron_. Tanya called me that a lot, along with her sheep.

When Mom met Phil, I went to live with my Dad. I had been fourteen. Three years later, nothing about me has changed.

Same enemies.

Same life.

Same hopes.

Get through the day.

Often, I'm still seen as the new kid, though it's been years now that I've been here in Forks. Those kids just can't grow up.

Jacob, a boy that seemed to have an obsession over building cars, had been so kind enough to give me a car. Just give it, like, for free.

When I first sat in it and started driving it, I understood that it wasn't worth a penny. It was cold in the truck, I swear even colder then outside. The rain was able to escape inside, leaving me damp after the drive to school. The sounds it made would soon make me deaf, deafer then the average seventy year old.

It was a filthy and ugly car. I had politely thanked him, though, because up to today I had to drive to school in Dad's police cruiser.

_What a way of an entrance._

_That_ had never been the right manner of making friends. I doubted the truck would make any progress to that.

For the first time, I drove myself to school. I had left extra early, telling myself I would speed up and get there early, so nobody would know the truck was mine.

Not today, at least.

But bad luck was my friend, and the car wasn't able to go very fast. The engine motor actually turned off a few times while I was driving and I had to turn the key to make the thing work again. It was damn scary and freaking dangerous, driving in a car that stops like that all of a sudden.

When I reached school, many students had already arrived.

_It's just another day. Don't listen to what they say. It's crap. They're immature, stupid-_

I couldn't allow myself to finish my thinking, because I heard very clear laughter outside. Most of the eyes were pointed at my truck - or me.

I parked it somewhere at the end, praying and hoping I wouldn't get a hard time about the car, as I was about to make my entrance to school.

When I hopped out, I took my bag and cursed the rain. Then I cursed all the laughter that was filling my ears. I wasn't depressed or something. I could live very well with those plastic dolls not being my friend. I was glad they weren't glued on me. And the boys here, man… they're simply impossible with the gross impression that their whole life is about them being popular and of course their penis.

I closed the truck and quickly went to the school entrance. Inside the truck, I had gotten a little wet by the rain and by the time I was inside, I was soaked to wet.

"Noob."

I heard that word every day, and still didn't know what they meant with that. I couldn't feel offended.

"Rat!" someone hissed. _Original. _So immature. There were actually people that like rats and have them as their pet. So instead, I took it as a compliment.

I turned my locker knob, combination, 28-03-20 and opened it. When I had my right books, I ran to the class. When it came to me, the teachers were strict. I was never on time and it pissed the teachers off. Usually I ended up with loads of writing work as a punishment. Or I had to go to punishment class on Friday from three until five o'clock. That ruined my whole Friday afternoon.

I saw the door close just as I ran into the right hallway. I reached it just five seconds late and yanked it open. Miss Lenaux simply said, "Late." I stood there hopefully.

_Maybe she'll let me off the hook._

"Get a note." Pissed off, I loudly shut the door and went to the administration.

"I'm late," I said. She took one of the thousands notes for students that had to get a late-note and filled in my name – she didn't have to ask, because she knew me already - and that I was late, so tomorrow I had to be at school forty-five minutes earlier. _Isn't that just jolly?_ I took the note and slowly made my way back. Everybody stared at me as I put the note angrily on her table and had to sit on the front table. The rest was taken. Miss Lenaux had already started class and I didn't bother taking the notes.

I simply put my arms on the table and laid my head on them and closed my eyes. I didn't need Miss Lenaux for English lesson.

"She thinks she's so cool," Rosalie's voice sneered from somewhere. "Did you see that metal rusting? Does she even know the definition of a car?"

"Oh!" Jessica almost yelled. "That's hers? Like… seriously? _Oh. My_. God."

"No way!" Tanya shrieked. "Shut up. Shut up!"

"You are so kidding," Lauren whispered. "That piece of junk? Terrible. Just horrible."

"Yeah," Rosalie said. "Just like her."

"I'll be right back, need to make a few copies," Miss Lenaux said. She was good at ignoring the loud murmuring through the class. The moment she left, everybody started talking.

Rosalie was my enemy, but only because I was her enemy. And Lauren, Tanya and Jessica were her sheep, along with several other girls. They all did cheerleading, as if that was so important in life.

I put my bag on the table and pulled out my phone. I had at least internet on it. I instantly went to the website that was my favorite.

The University of Cambridge in the UK.

_My freedom. _

I would be as far away from the place I hated. I could start over. Nobody would know me there. Maybe fake an English accent. It would be perfect.

"Two pit bulls," James said. "Amazing, I know."

"Bring 'em over to school,' Cullen said. The boy Cullen.

_Edward Cullen._ This boy hated me ever since the moment he saw me. It was insane. First he ridiculed my clothes, my hair, even my skin, but later he started getting on my back because of my personality, how I was always late at school, the many times I went to detention class and _whatever _else he couldn't stand about me.

"I can call my sis Vicky, she could bring them at lunch break," James said.

I turned to the both of them and they caught me staring. Sometimes I did that; I would get this urge to look at them.

"You could let them pee on her car," Cullen said, nodding his head in my direction with a grin.

James smirked. "I ain't getting near that junk. Neither are the dogs."

"Wouldn't dare either," Cullen said with the same grin. Then he winked at me and I quickly spun around, staring at the white board.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Tanya shrieked.

"Are you crazy, Edward?" Rosalie accused. "That's Bell_o_!" She always made an exaggerated o, I never knew why.

"She isn't even pretty, you can't wink at rats," Jessica said.

Had they _all_ been looking at Cullen or something? Seeing every movement he makes? Had really everybody gone madder in just one night?

"At least now she's hoping for some Edward," Cullen replied cockily.

I snapped my phone down and it almost broke. I slowly turned back to him.

"That's all you can do, babe, hope. You ain't getting any of this," he said, pointing at his body. He then blew a kiss at me. And everybody burst out in laughter because they thought it was funny.

_As if I want you._

I got out of my chair and lunged towards him, but he quickly got up and ran to the other side of the table.

"Sick asshole!" I yelled at him. I ran to the other side of the table and jumped over a few feet, which were trying to make me fall. Edward was running too, until he stopped to look at me. I stopped too, watching him angrily.

"You're a too aggressive girl. How do you expect a guy to ever want to get in your pants if he fears you might cut his balls off?"

"Only you, Cullen. Only you. You're disgusting," I said with a smirk. "And I loathe you, Cullen. Something is seriously wrong with you. You really think you're awesome, don't you? That you're hot, amazing, lovable-"

"Fuckable," he said and the girls giggled.

"Disgusting!" I said. "You _think _you're fuckable, if that's even a damn word, and you're not."

I crossed my arms as I realized I hadn't ended my sentence. It seemed like Cullen was waiting for me to add something too.

"You're ugly," I eventually concluded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Come again?"

"Ugly," I said slowly.

"Ugly?" he asked, questioning me. Suddenly Edward's hands flew to his cheek and he looked shocked at me. I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he up to now?

"What in the name of Christ are you two doing?" Miss Lenaux asked.

"This aggressive bitch decided to throw a punch at me." He rubbed his cheek. I looked at him, shooting daggers.

"Only because he thinks he's so _fuckable_," I replied.

"Bella! I'm sick of that language of yours! Get a red card!"

I rolled my eyes. It was my seventh red card from this month. I grabbed my bag when I reached my table and pushed the books inside it. I wondered why they hadn't kicked me off of this school yet.

I turned, watching Edward in the eye as he has taken his original seat back, next to James. "Hope I punched out a tooth," I said sarcastically. "I can't believe you're such a pussy to go telling a teacher you got hit by a girl and that it actually _hurt_."

Again, I rolled my eyes for him to see. Before he could reply, I left. He called me a bitch, but Miss Lenaux could easily forget that, but she couldn't forget my cursing. I hadn't even cursed, I had repeated a word he has used himself.

Ugh, I was thinking too much about those bitches. I didn't even care if I'd get ten, twenty or one hundred red cards. At least I didn't have to see their ugly faces anymore.

Though I really think he was a wimp. Why anyone would ever _want _him was a riddle to me. I really didn't want to get kicked out of school, but everybody had taken some weird hating on me.

The teachers, the students, my classmates, the administration lady, the principal.

The only lady that remained actually nice to me was the librarian lady. And that's were I was heading to, now. I might study some, and at least try and keep my grades up, until I would graduate and leave to UK, start all anew again. Maybe Miss Lenaux would forget about the red card.

I smiled.

My dream.

That always made me happy.

"Hi," I said when I reached the library.

"Oh, Bella," the old lady said, smiling brightly. Her name was Karin, such a sweet lady. "How are you, dear? Have you read that book I gave you? Such a waste if you haven't read it yet."

"Which one was that again?" I asked apologetically. "I'm reading a few books now, I'm not sure..."

"Oh, dear! Romeo and Juliet, of course!"

"Yes! I started it, but stopped last week. Sorry. I guess I'll have to start again and finish it properly next time. Unless you want it back?"

"No, no, keep it, for all I care! You know, I think every girl should own a copy of Romeo and Juliet. What a shame the youth changes so rapidly."

I shrugged. "Change is everywhere. I see it all the time. Though, you are right." _I'm actually living to see that rapid change._ "I'm going to study a little over there."

"You do that, Bella, you're such a beautifully, ambitious student."

I weakly smiled. "Thank you."

I had never mentioned to her about the red card I received, how much I cursed, when I was truly pissed off. How friendless I really was and that _this_, this school, was just a little step I _had _to make in order to get to University.

And that this step, it was the step I hated most.

I sat behind a computer and pulled out biology. I always liked it to sit behind the computer while making homework. That way I could look up things if I didn't know the answers.

After thirty minutes, my class actually walked in and they all got behind a computer. After a while, I saw they were making probably an essay, crap, for a grade. The teacher was either ignoring me, or really not seeing me, since I was sitting farthest away from them.

Biology was one of the subjects I loved. I never stopped perfectionizing my talent for this subject.

I received A's most of the time, or B plusses, but my goal was A plusses. And right now, I was struggling with an assignment, which was comparing a bacterium with a human body cell, and what the big difference was.

I wrote all my possible answers, all with a question mark behind them. I searched on the internet, but when I typed in, 'bacteria cell compared to human cell', a chair next to me moved, and someone sat next to me.

I didn't care to look, so all I did was hit enter and scroll until I found a website.

The person next to me never said a word.

While I was searching frantically for twenty minutes on the internet, in my books and my notes, I could nowhere find the answer. It was exasperating.

I sighed heavily, throwing my pen hard on the table, the same time a woman's voice beside me snapped, "Bella!"

Miss. Lenaux appeared next to me and was almost glaring at me. What did I do?

"Get that red card, and detention on Friday for not listening instantly!"

I sighed, and tried to remain calm and kind.

"Look, I'm _sorry_ you don't believe me, but it isn't my fault every _god damn student_ here is against me and is trying to find a way for me to end my life, which they will never succeed, because, believe it or not, I'm the one on top of _them_, they are not ruling _me_, as they always think they are, with there plastic noses and ego's which go way up to the ceiling. So please, could you just drop the card and detention?"

I gave her my best, sweet looking smile.

"Young lady, you are one second away from suspension. Do you want to sit here and chat about it, or does cleaning toilets as a future job sound good to you?"

I got up. "Is that a threat?'

She only raised one eyebrow, still being the taller one. I really, really couldn't stand to look at her, simply because her character was crap. She had a square head with grey head on top of that, short and messy. She wore round glasses and always wore an outfit in completely the same color. Today she was yellow.

She was still watching me strictly.

There was no way I was getting out of this, so I turned and angrily stomped off, not caring about my stuff. Like anyone would really steal them.

_God, I hope not._

"That's very good, Edward, only... you've got a little spelling error here."

I turned to see Miss. Lenaux sitting on my chair, next to it was Edward. He changed the error she was pointing at. She wasn't even allowed to do that. Not when it was a test. It was against _every_ honorable rule.

_Ugh_. I could live with fake people. Mean, horrible, cruel people. I couldn't live with unfair people. People who had the right to kick me off of school, and well, prevent me for graduating.

"I have to get a red card," I told the same lady that gave me the late note. She scowled when she saw me again - so soon - and then gave me a look, as if she was looking down at me.

_Bitch._

"Reason?" she asked.

"I have no idea."

"Bad attitude," she said as she wrote those words down. "Big mouth. _And _not following the rules."

I rolled my eyes, and she never saw. She gave me the note and I slowly made it back to the library, where hell was probably still waiting. I opened the door and Karin looked up. Her whole face lit up.

"Bella, why did you leave in such a haste? You seemed upset, dear."

"Oh, it's just my period,' I said. I scowled and so did she. Why did I start talking about my period? Dammit. 'Yeah... ehm, I-eh get these pains and I quickly have to go to the toilet, have a me-moment for a minute." I laughed nervously. Why was I even lying to her?

_Oh, yeah. I don't want her to know about my zombie life._

It wasn't even a lie. If it had been my period, I would have felt pain and had most likely ran to the toilet for a moment.

"Oh dear. Are you alright?" She looked very concerned but I gave her a look that said not to worry about me.

"Yes," I said, but I couldn't find it in me to smile that bright smile she was giving me. I couldn't lie to an old lady. She was so kind. It was almost too impossible for her to be so kind to me.

"Let me tell you something! I've got this book, and it will take away your mind of that pain instantly. Let me find it and I'll bring it too you."

I weakly smiled. She even cured my non-existing problems.

"Thank you."

"Sure, darling, go, go do your homework.'

I nodded a little and turned, only to see Edward staring me straight in the eye. The smile on my face dropped, I literally felt my lips pull down and stared in shock.

_Had he been listening?_

The first few steps, my head was still held high. But the closer I got, the more I dropped my head, until I was only staring at the floor and sat down next to him. I noticed a few other free computers and wondered why he hadn't taken those.

I considered taking my books and bag and go to one of those computers myself. But I wasn't going to give up my spot because Edward wanted to mess with me. He could go. I wasn't going anywhere.

I put the red card on the table, Miss Lenaux would find it soon enough, sat down and ignored the thing next to me.

Turning my head back to biology mode, I remembered the question, and stared in horror at my notebook. All my answers at that one question had been scratched away. My eyes ran down, until I found, in a hand writing that was not mine, the answer to the question.

_"A bacteria has no mitochondria. A human body cell does have those, so those cells are capable of having more energy."_

Of course! Why hadn't I figured that out myself? I felt relieved as I answered the question, only properly, with my own choice of words.

"Bella, Bella, I pity you sometimes."

I ended my sentence and looked up to see he was leaning back on the chair, with his hands behind his head, looking at me.

He was such a spoiled, rich kid. The things he was wearing. All of them had a brand. Everything fit with each other. He even had a BlackBerry next to the computer, and with no doubt also owned an iPhone 4.

"Do I know you? You have a very familiar looking face, but, no, sorry, I'm going to have to say that you have to leave me alone."

He raised both of his eyebrow, and sat straight, putting his hands on the table.

He was busy with his phone, and was staring at it, while he talked back.

"You, Bella, are real a waste of space for this universe. You probably don't see it the way we do, but something isn't quite _right_ about you. Like you're not quite human, I don't know. Or maybe just a little autistic, with that weird, emo behavior of yours always. What is it, Baby Bella, Daddy isn't giving little Bella enough attention? Did Mommy leave you? Doesn't she care anymore? Gives you no more love?"

I gaped at him. What was he doing? He had never said things like that to me. And I could do nothing, not say a thing, not blink, not even breathe, as I just kept watching him and heard him out.

"Tell me, Bella, are you being ignored at home? It hurts your little heart, knowing they don't want you? That they regret having you? A worthless, friendless girl with fake intelligence and horrible clothes? I bet you were a mistake when you were made. Does it hurt, Bella?"

I had never, ever, felt bad about _words,_ simple _words_, but now I did. My eyes felt slightly hot and I felt a sting I hadn't felt in ages in my eyes.

The sign of crying.

But I would not drop a tear for this jerk.

It was only a second later when his phone was a few inches away from my face and I was blinded by a flash.

"Priceless," he said, steering his body away from me and doing things with his phone.

My face... what had it looked like? Oh, God. "Delete it," I demanded.

He put the phone in his pocket, shook his head and turned back to me. "Bella, Bella, be happy. _I _just gave _you _attention. Go be happy and talk to your walls in your room, or whatever it is you do."

"Why do you do this?" I blurted out.

He laughed. "It's _oh_ so fun."

I bit my lip, completely aware that he could see my nervousness and hesitation. It was probably the first time I let him see so much emotion coming from me.

"It's not to me."

"I don't care," he replied.

"Can't you-" I started, but stopped abruptly. _No_. I was not going to ask him a favor, a favor for myself. A favor where I asked him why he simply couldn't stop it. The constant picking on me.

I dropped my eyes and closed my books as quickly as I could, put them in my arms and put my shoulder bag on my left shoulder. I hugged the books close to me and practically ran out of the library.

All the cruel boy did was laugh, along with a few others, if my ears didn't betray me.

For the first time in my life the loneliness hit me like a brick and I felt bruised. I felt wounded and sliced open. I felt really tortured, and nobody was there to help me for the many, upcoming, cruel months.

Next class would soon begin and I stood in front of the classroom with the biology books still in my arms, hugging them to my chest, and my bag hanging very heavily on my shoulder.

"Hi!"

I saw a tiny, thin girl grinning happily.

_Do I know you?_

If it hadn't been for the make-up, the perfectly done, black hair, small breasts and rounding of her hips, I would have thought she was twelve. But she was old enough to be in my class.

"I'm new here, and a little lost. Me and my brothers got here today. We went to school in Port Angeles, but got sick of the traveling every day, because we do live in Forks, and now, here we are, at Forks High instead! They are still outside, smoking, but I came in, and found you! You're the first person I've talked to since I got here!"

"Yay!" I replied sarcastically, and her cheerful face fell a little. My voice sounded empty, I hoped she noticed that.

"So, anyway, my brother is on this school as well, his name is Edward Cullen. Do you know him?"

Hell no! Curse me a thousand, painful deaths, but not three more Cullen's!

There can't be more of those, no way!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Just quickly written, forgive me for mistakes. Thanks everyone for reviewing! Love them.

* * *

**Nothing will be the same again**

I had gone to the back of the class and was glad that Alice had went to sit next to someone else who was new as well.

_Her brother._

A Cullen. That said enough to me. A Cullen, a.k.a. something what looks like Edward and a dick.

The other brother, to my great surprise, went to sit next to Rosalie. When she gave him a kiss and he put his arms around her, my eyes widened.

_No!_

The voice was screaming in my head, and suddenly a few people turned to look. All the Cullens as well.

I scowled slightly and dropped my eyes until they would look back. Had I made some noise or something? _Stupid me._

When after five minutes I dared to look up, everybody had their head turned back to the teacher. I made a drawing, not so good, but I had nothing else to do. This was _Biology_. I had finished all my homework for the upcoming two weeks. I drew a horse, who was walking in shallow water.

'Class, next weeks we're working with the microscope. Make sure to study the chapters I have written on the board and be here _on time_. Class dismissed.'

I still kept drawing the last paw, because I didn't want to walk through that mass of people. _I destroyed it_, I thought sombrely, staring at the paw. It didn't look the way it should have, and I had been drawing with a paw.

'Amazing.'

My eyes went up at the to the strangers voice who was standing in front of me. _Rosalie's boyfriend. _He was staring at my drawing and I closed the notes.

'Really cool. You didn't sound so good a while ago, looked a little pale. You okay?'

I nodded and threw my books violently in my bag and flew the bag over my shoulder. I saw out of the corner of my eyes how he had stepped back. _Good. Be scared of me._

I practically ran out of the classroom, but Rosalie was standing right behind the doorway, and grabbed my arm.

'Lay back, bitch. You ever dare to be pathetic again and receive Emmett's sympathy again, I swear, I'll fucking kill you.'

I couldn't help but look at her as if she had gone crazy.

She was red in the face, _actually really mad_, and a small smile formed on my lips. Was she crazy? Really, did she think I wanted this Emmett guy.

'Oh, Tanya- I mean Rosalie, do you really think in the pretty head of yours that I would want a Cullen as a boyfriend? Sorry to break your bubble, but I'd rather you kill me instead.' I turned and _ran_.

She didn't call me back. Curse at me. That was strange.

'_What!_' I heard Alice's voice scream. She's mad at me. Of course she would be, I had just insulted her brother's girlfriend. I flinched and tripped over my own two feet, and landed hard on my wrist.

'Aaargh!' I screamed at the pain, tears of physical pain instantly running over my cheeks. I bit hard in my lip and stood up as fast as I could and grabbed by bag. Things fell out, and I didn't care.

'Are you for real?' Alice screamed after a moment. 'What did you tell her? And you! What have you done to her for making her think that-' the rest I didn't hear, because I had gone out of hearing sight.

I really wanted to call me in sick, but Dad would come up with questions, and I didn't think I could handle those. My wrist was killing me, and it looked red and swollen. Maybe I would go to the nurse and stay there for a while, telling her I had tripped and was still in a lot of pain.

When I reached the nurse, she looked up, a little a if she was bored.

'What happened?'

'I tripped and my wrist broke the fall.'

I was glad she looked at it and put a bandage on it. She only said a few words to my. 'It's only sprained, should heal in a weak or two.' I nodded and she told me to get back to class. I sighed and glanced at the clock.

It had been only ten minutes.

_Great._ I went in the slowest pace to my third class. First I decided to go back to the place where I had fallen, but my fallen things were gone.

_Of course_.

They would have their fun this way, wouldn't they? I hoped they had nothing of value. I couldn't afford to buy something if they damaged it.

I sighed deeply as I headed to English. Out of the small window, I saw that it was quiet in class, because the teachers was explaining something. I opened the door, and quickly turned to close it, so that my back was facing _them _and I didn't have to see them. Then I started walking, searching for an empty place, when the teacher talked to me.

'Get a late card, Bella.'

I wanted to give her the finger, _with my bandaged wrist_, but did as she told me. Even if I had been hit by a car and had a severe concussion, she'd still want me to get that card. As my hand was on the door handle, I heard Emmett's voice.

'She sprained her wrist, Miss,' he said. 'I would say with no doubt she was only at the nurse.'

The whole class went quiet, and after three seconds, _I had been counting in my head_, she replied back. 'Very well. Bella, take a seat.' She actually sounded angry.

I couldn't move.

'Bella, if you do not listen, you will get a red card.' She sounded like a dog. And apparently, I wasn't the only one who thought that.

'Whoef,' someone said at a bark, but I knew who this someone was. I turned my head in shock, and Emmett grinned at me. 'Get here, you, I don't bite hard.' He patted the table beside him and my eyes widened.

Rosalie gasped and she was looking at Emmett in shock. 'I'm sure I can ask if that's true to Rosalie, _but_ she'll probably kill me before I had the chance to-.'

'Bella, I have given you your last warning, now go get that card!'

'Which one?' I asked sarcastically, turning to her. She glared at me.

'Red!' she barked.

'No,' Emmett said. 'Bella, get over here.'

'Ugh, fuck you, Cullen.'

I had a strange sense that I was talking to Edward. But what was the difference, they shared the same last name.

I yanked the door open and got my second red card. I didn't bother telling the lady why I was there. I didn't tell her my reasons why I had been kicked out of class. She just took a red card and wrote a few words on it, like my name and which class I was in. I took it and back at English, I gave it to the teacher, and to my greatest annoyance, found the only empty seat to be the one next to Emmett.

I let myself fall in the chair and Emmett pushed something to me. I stared at the table. My stuff. Two books I noticed, and one notebook. I scowled when I found another book as well. _Wuthering heights. _It had the label on it, which meant it belonged to the library. Did Karin come here? There was a little note on top of the book.

_Hope you're less PMSy tomorrow._ I grabbed the book and found him sitting in the back of the class, staring outside. I aimed and threw, but it landed in front of him, flying over the table and hitting his chest, not hard. He jumped in surprise and saw me and I turned back. The teacher was glaring at me, I noticed, and Emmett had his mouth open.

'Ugh, shut it,' I told him and I got up. 'Another one?' I asked the teacher, not waiting for her answer, as I got my third red card.

I went to the toilet and noticed my eyes, which were almost glowing of anger. I reached class, and hit my hand with the red card on the table and sat next to Emmett again. I started on my homework, finishing it in ten minutes. I noticed Emmett just finish as well and I was the one who had break the eye contact.

'I'm Emmett,' he said.

'I'm-' I stopped, not knowing what to say. I hadn't meant to give him my name, since he already knew. I just wanted to tell him to piss off.

'You and me, we have some stuff to clear.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Sorry, but the sexual tension must be yours alone.'

He scowled, probably not quite understanding my remark. 'No, cutie, that's not what I meant. I'm not a bad person, so why assume Alice and I aren't... nice? You haven't even met Japer, yet!'

'I'd like to keep it that way,' I said monotonous, staring at the wall.

'Bella, I meant it.'

'Me too.'

He sighed. 'You're just... just...'

'Pathetic? Friendless? Ugly? Useless? Waste of space? Trust me, I already know how you oh so great people think about me.'

He scowled deeply. 'Different,' he said. 'You remind me of myself.'

My mouth hang open as I couldn't find my remark.

'And for some reason, I'd like to get to know you better.'

'Sorry, I don't cheat.'

'That's not what I meant,' he said a little cheerfully. 'We could _all _hang out, Jasper, Alice and me.'

I laughed and quickly covered my mouth. 'You think I would willingly go out with _Cullens_.' I laughed again.

'Bella,' he said softly, leaning a bit forward. 'Stop calling us _the Cullens_.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Why aren't you sitting over there?' I asked instead, pointing at Rosalie with my head.

'Fight,' he murmured.

'Right,' I said with an eye roll.

'I never knew she actually had _enemies _but what she told you, was it for me. I can guess what she told me, and that was out of line, Bella. So we'll pick you up at seven.' He stood up, just as the bell rang and left, with an angry Rosalie marching after him.

I slowly walked out, for the first time being one of the first to leave the class so fast. Someone grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall.

'Are you a witch? Christ, you are the reason Emmett had a right with Rosalie and you even dare to throw stuff at me. Why are you still living? Ugh!' He gave me a push with the book and I reached my hand up so it wouldn't fall, and as he walked away, I stared at him with big eyes.

_Not. Going. To. Cry._

Maybe it was time for my period to come. I'd rather wish I was emotional with a reason,_ any reason,_ then no reason at all.

I walked with my head down to the cafeteria and hugged Wuthering Heights close to my chest and sat on a chair.

'Another _Cullen_,' another stranger said from behind me.

It was Jasper, I guessed, who turned to sit next to me.

He smiled. 'So what is it that my dearest brother did? Are you an ex, who is vengeful now? Or did you two have a one night stand and you thought it was love?'

I made a sound of horror. 'To be honest with you, _Jasper_, all I did, for all I know, is breath air. I'm so sorry I _need _air to live, next time I'll just tell him I'm breathing _less _so he won't have to worry about germs!'

I got up and left in a hurry, hugging the novel closer to me. As I walked outside, Jasper just slipped by past me and I noticed how he walked to the smokers space. All of them were smoking there, and Rosalie was on speaking terms again with Emmett, holding a cigarette in two long fingers.

Somewhere in the distant dogs were barking, and the sound came closer. A woman with orange curly hair was walking with two pit bulls, no leash.

And the damn little things ran right to me.

I glared at the both of them, and actually got a little scared when they showed me their teeth and were completely still.

Here's what I know about dogs. When they bark, growl and make the most cruellest sounds, they are nine out of ten times harmless. That's where the expression has come from. _Barking dogs don't bite._

But, when a dog is quiet, showing his teeth and not breaking eye contact, you are allowed to be afraid. That's when a dog is dangerous and about to take a fight that will lead to a bloodbath.

They jumped up on me and I heard the woman scream. 'Falcon! Raven! Down!'

I screamed out of fear and turned violently to avoid their beaks.

People were _laughing. _Not helping me! But laughing! I started running to my car, nothing left in my hands or hanging over my shoulder, only my keys were in my hand. The dogs were jumping close to me and I was screaming like a maniac, as I yanked the door open and stepped in. The dogs hadn't jumped after me and I was glad I hadn't locked the car. I started the car with shaking hands, tears down my face and shivers running through my body.

'Bella,' a girl screamed.

'Why do you bother?' someone asked. 'She's afraid of dogs, come on. How sad is that?'

'Bella, it's nothing, they were just playing,' a guy called. The voices were getting closer and I slowly started the car.

'Shit! How can you say that? You saw the look on her face, you saw her fear and discomfort. God.'

'C'mon Emm, you just heard Jasper, it's nothing.'

'No, Edward, it's not nothing. There's so much more to it. That what you saw, wasn't only fear of two dogs. It was every piece of high school crap she's been through, hitting her in the stomach violently. It is not nothing, Edward.'

'Oh, I'll apologize tomorrow,' he said in a bored, unmeaning voice.

'If she'll be here,' the girl said. _Alice_.

I drove, slowly going faster and faster, until I was far away from that school building.

Alice was right. I flew to Mom that evening, after making Dad promise not to tell anyone where I was, and he did. I told him I needed a small holiday, because I felt ill and I missed Mom. He bought it and after I saw Mom, coming to hug me, I hadn't even lied. I had missed her and did feel ill.

I stayed there for a week. All my homework was done and I stayed in the sun everyday, never tanning, but loving the heat. All the sun did to my skin, was leave it red.

After a small weak, I kissed Mom goodbye and got home on Sunday, meeting another worried parent. 'Dad, I'm fine, really. Thanks for letting me go to see Mom, even though I had school days.'

'Anything, Bells, besides, with those grades, you could make your exams right now and pass.'

I smiled weakly. 'Yeah, thanks.'

That night, I didn't sleep comfortably. I woke with a soar back, a stiff neck and still very tired.

'Dad, you didn't tell anyone where I went, did you?' I asked.

'No, nobody knows you went to Phoenix, trust me. Gotta go, I'll see you, maybe tomorrow.'

'Why tomorrow?' I asked.

'Well, you haven't seen your friends in ages, I figured you might want to sleep over.'

_Damn_. 'No, actually... no. I'll see you this evening. Bye.'

He drove to the office and again, I was too late to reach school in time. I headed to the same class as last Monday. Slowly made my way, and opened the door. Everybody was rather quiet, and all the Cullens sat separately. The teacher had her head in her hands and I cleared my throat.

Someone gasped.

'Excuse me?' I asked the teacher. She looked up, her eyes dead and then they widened.

'What the...?'

'Jesus!'

'Didn't she...?'

'I thought-'

'Fuck, what is this?'

I cleared my throat again and for some reason, my eyes locked with Edward's. He was staring so intently, that I dropped my eyes. Rosalie's were wide and James had his mouth open.

'What?' I asked with a shrug.

'Bella, you died! Charlie said you're dead! That you had killed yourself! And... and-' Alice was rambling and I scowled.

'It takes more then some high school crap for me to be pushed over the edge. I was only in Phoenix. I'm sorry to disappoint you.'

'Bella!' she shrieked. 'I don't want you dead! I cried!' A tear rolled down her eye and I scowled at the thing.

'Don't,' I mumbled, walking to the end of the class, finding an empty table. I put my head in my hands.

_Charlie had said I had killed myself. What the heck for?_

When I looked up, the teacher had slowly begun the write notes and nobody was taking them. She didn't say something about it. Edward was still staring intently. I wanted to glare at him, but each time I had to look away too soon. He got up and sat next to me. I looked more shocked and surprised then I had ever done.

'I thought you were dead,' he whispered, once he had pushed his chair exactly next to mine and I had only moved an inch away when he stopped my chair with his foot.

'Isn't that what you wanted?' I asked bitterly.

'No.'

'Oh, you sure have a nice way of... You asked me why I was still living. Seems like enough answer to me.' I had stammered and searched for words too long, but he didn't even have an even glint in his eyes. His eyes were empty.

His finger lightly touched my hand, which had been on the table and I quickly drew it back. 'Shit...' he mumbled. 'You are supposed to be dead.'

I turned my head to him. 'Well, I'm sorry your wish didn't really come true, so why don't you,' I was frantically searching in my bag and pulled out my compass, and pushed it in his hand, 'just kill me now.' I had started to breath heavily and his eyes looked confused.

'No, that's not what I meant, Bella-'

'The hell it was.'

'No. I meant that I do not deserve this second chance. You were supposed to be dead and stay dead, so that I had to live with that misery and pain always, knowing I was the one who caused your death. I don't deserve you... to have you again, here...' he grabbed his head and made sounds of frustration. 'Bella. You _have _to be dead.' He grabbed the compass and balled his hand and my eyes widened. 'But I _won't _fucking kill you! And if your father pulls out a stunt like that again-'

'Don't you dare say something about my father!'

'-I'll make sure you are dead.'

I tried to push my chair away from him again, but his foot was still holding onto it. His hand slowly reached my head and I felt shaken when his fingers ran over my cheek. He pushed some hair behind my ear.

'What were you doing in Phoenix?' he demanded.

'None of your business,' I mumbled. He pushed my head towards him.

'Give me this one little piece of information,' he demanded again.

'I only went to visit my mother, happy now?' I said, not meeting his eyes.

He scowled. 'Not because of what I said?'

'What did you- No!,' I said, remembering how he had mocked me last week about my mother not caring about me anymore. 'You think I have given you one thought last week?'

It was quiet for a moment.

'I went there to have a nice time, something I haven't had in ages.'

He nodded once. 'Okay.'

'Go away,' I mumbled.

'I have one more question.' I closed my eyes. 'Last week, was there more to it?'

'No,' I murmured and after I said that, I slightly nodded my head.

He didn't say much more after that. He didn't get back to his original seat, next to Tanya, either.

'How did I kill myself?'

He head turned ever so slowly. 'You overdosed.'

'So... was there a funeral or something?'

'Yes, nobody was allowed to come.'

I scowled. 'How come?'

'Your father knows more then you think. He knows how you are being treated here at school.'

I rolled my eyes. 'Nothing that I can't handle.'

'After spending a week in Phoenix.'

I glared at him. 'I told you. I needed some time.'

'Because you couldn't handle no more.'

'Quit it, Edward,' I said. 'I once tried to ask you if you could show _some _mercy, but I didn't, because you would have only laughed in my face. Now, after you've been thinking that I've been dead for a week, you think you know everything about me? Look at me, I'm still breathing and I'm still alive. You're nothing but spoiled and shellfish, so piss off!'

'I feel like I-'

'Edward, you started this whole thing, when I was fourteen, and you never took your time to really get to know me. Instead, you decided that you along with the rest of this school should hate me, and I'll never forget that. After only one and a half year, I'll be gone from here, forever, if that's what you wanted to know! I'll be on the other side of the world, far away from Forks. What ever you feel, I don't care, just choke in it!'

I needed a few deep breaths to calm down again, and still Edward hadn't left my side. 'I know what I started.'

'Good,' I replied harshly.

'I don't even know why,' he muttered.

'You were young, spoiled, arrogant and selfish. Now, three years later, you still are. Will you now please leave me alone?'

'Sure, Bella,' he said slowly. 'If that's what you want.'

'It is,' I said quickly.

After five minutes, he was still sitting beside me. 'Why aren't you leaving me alone,' I hissed under my breath.

'But I am,' he said, a little taken a back.

'No, you're not! You're still sitting next to me.'

'You said that I should leave you alone, not that I should _leave_.'

'Leave, then!' I practically yelled.

Again, he looked a little taken aback. 'You might not be dead, Bella, it still doesn't change how I was feeling. Still full of guilt.'

'It's yours to carry,' I bit back. 'Good luck with it, you'll probably find a way soon enough to get rid of it.' Before he said another thing, I begged, 'Please, Edward, please leave me alone.' He quickly got up and sat next to Tanya. She smiled at him, but he was staring into space.

The day went on with more surprised, shocked faces. I saw there had been made a small special corner, where flowers lay and small notes in the cafeteria.

_What. The. Fuck._

They are mental! They hate me, and still bother making that and writing notes, buying flowers, while I knew they never cared an inch. Damn them. I grabbed all the flower and dumped them in the bin. I violently grabbed the papers and a picture of mine and dumped those in the same bin and glared at the lit candle.

I blew it out and aimed it for the bin It landed beside it, and I walked away from all the strange stares I was receiving.

'Bella,' Edward called, yet again.

'What,' I snapped, turning as I had been heading to the toilet.

'I was supposed to give you this last week, but you threw it back. I read it.' He handed me a book. 'So should you.'

I scowled at the thing. 'Why... aren't you leaving me alone?'

'I tried, Bella, trust me, but it doesn't work for me!'

My eyes narrowed. 'For _you? _Still selfish, I see. Christ, it's not easy for me to have you around, because, any second now, I expect you to... to...'

'I won't,' he said, eyes wide. 'Bella, the white flag, it is up, way up. You're very, very safe now, I promise.' I huffed and he pushed me towards a small table. He put an apple in front of me and I looked at it as if he'd poisoned it. 'I won't hurt you anymore.'

I pushed the apple away from my with only my fingernail slightly touching it. 'Please, do, that's better then what you are doing now.'

He raised on eyebrow and leaned forward. 'What, being nice?'

'No, being too different, which means I'll have to watch my back more often.'

'I just told you...'

I waited for him to finish, but he didn't.

'Where will you be going after one and a half year?' he asked.

'Away from you.'

'Come on, you have to meet me half way.'

'Because I want our dearest relationship to work?' I replied sarcastically. I squirmed under his intense gaze. 'England,' I murmured.

He nodded his head. 'Far away from home.'

I shrugged.

'Edward, fuck, what are you doing here with _her_?' James asked, appearing at his side. I wanted to get up, but Edward grabbed my hand with both of his.

'Talking, I thought it was obvious. As it seems, I've have missed something three years ago, and I'm trying to understand that now.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Are you forgetting who you are, Edward?'

'No, James, now please leave, I'm busy.'

He grinned and stood straight again. 'Yeah, you do your _business,_ and get back to us, eh?'

When he left, I asked, 'Did he mean sex?' Edward looked shocked. 'I'm not stupid, and the way he said business... did he?'

'I thought you're not stupid, and already knew the answer all to well.' I dropped my eyes, and pulled at my hand. 'Yes,' he said in a sigh. He loosened his grip and I slid out my hand.

'Disgusting,' I said.

'He's kidding,' Edward said, waving his hand as if it was normal.

I stared at him for a few seconds, until I sarcastically said, 'Har, har.'

He actually looked uncomfortable.

'Take this poisonous thing away from,' I said, pushing the apple towards him, 'and take the apple as well.' I stared at his face until he grasped what I was saying, and he smiled almost invisibly, an innocent smile. He didn't throw anything back at me, only stared and grabbed the apple.

I smirked and went to next class, counting the minutes, until it was time for me to leave this place, and never come back.

* * *

**A/N**: I'm open for ideas. If you would like something to happen, I might put it in the story =)

I have written other stories as well:

Good at it: Bella is anorexic, Edward is an ass, and she's very depressed, but has a strange humour, warming Edward's heart. Read, read it!

Cursed by his gift: Only two chapters, we're way into the future, and it's the battle between the Cullens and Quiltues. Bella used to be with the Quiltues, but after they leave her at the Cullens, she doesn't know who are the right guys anymore.

Cracked glass: A Bella who sleeps around, has a bad reputation, and Edward doesn't like her one bit. Something happens, which nobody believes to be true. It changes everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I didn't know what to do with this story, but I try to make the best of it.

* * *

**Good change, bad change**

School was hell. School was even more hell. I was even embarrassed about Charlie's stupid action. Seriously, what was he thinking? What person goes around, telling people that his kid died? It was even worst that he knew about how I was being treated at that school. I didn't mind, since that was what I was used to. If people started being nice to me, now that would be different and unhealthy.

So Edward left me alone, didn't look at me, but also didn't tease me. For some reason, that was nice for a difference, but I was beginning to worry that he was really feeling guilty for something stupid, which was, stealing years and friends away from me.

When I was home, which was later then normal, because I had sat under a tree to just hear the rain fall around me, expect on me, Charlie was there as well. And I was pissed.

"What the hell gave you the right to even do what you did?" I yelled.

"Bella," he said, startled, getting off the couch and opening his mouth.

"I don't care if you meant well, Charlie!" I interrupted. "It was stupid and do you really think I care what those brainless people think of me? Do you really, _really_ think that I would still want to be friends with people like them?"

"Please, Bella-"

"No!" I screamed and that's when I couldn't stop the first tear. "You didn't have that right."

I turned before he could scream back and surprised us both by the directions I was running at. I wasn't running up to my room, no.

I was running out of the door and ran outside. I ran away.

It felt nice to run away, to run from the few people that actually should have cared for me, and not do something so idiotic. Everybody had gone crazy. Esme with Phil. Charlie and his crazy thoughts. Edward, Emmett, Alice, all of them.

I let myself fall on the grass, while rain was pouring down on me, as were the tears that were running over my cheeks.

It had just gotten too much to handle, all at once. Maybe one and a half year was too long for me to handle. Maybe I should just forget about university and go to college of higher education. Or maybe something even lower, like washing toilets or work in a supermarket.

When I heard something in the distance, I opened my eyes, only to be blinded by a pair of sharp headlights. It was a massive jeep and it was driving straight at me in a fast speed. Whether it didn't see me of didn't care that there was a person lying there, it didn't stop, so I pushed myself up in lighting speed and ran to the side, only to feel my foot slip in the mud and fall back on the ground. I tried to crawl to the other side and suddenly, _thank god_, the truck took a sharp turn away from me and came to a stop.

"Shit," I said to myself, watching the truck in front of me as both doors opened and two figures jumped out.

Both of them were running to me, but one of them was faster and threw himself on his knees to lean down.

The most beautiful face was close above mine and his face was filled with worry and distress.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, it's gonna be fine, it's all going to be fine," he said, as he picked me up and stood up.

"What?" I mumbled. My heart was racing, I felt hot and cold, but at the same time, I was tired as hell.

"Hush Bella," he said, stepping into somewhere warm. That's when I felt that my own hands were having a death grip on the boy.

On Edward Cullen.

"Edward, you're mean, I don't want you holding me," I mumbled.

"And yet, I am," he whispered, his hot breath on my face and my ear. He lightly chuckled as his hand was briefly on my hand. His hand felt like ice on my hot head.

"Hmm," I mumbled, "stop it."

"Yeah, yeah, I will, Bella," he said, bringing his hand from my left cheek to my right, and then back to my back, where he held me.

"I'm cold," I said, opening my eyes while my depiction was blurry from the tears. But I saw two green eyes staring at me. He pushed me up, until my face was pressed in his warm clothes and I was more in his embrace.

"I won't let you go," he whispered, putting something heavy and warm on me.

"Don't," I murmured, shaking my head as I felt more tears run down, only now they were ruining his clothes.

"No, I won't. I'm here." He held me even closer.

I shook me head, as he had misunderstood me.

"Don't lie to me," I managed to whisper, but something that resembled a hiss accompanied that same whisper. And I was glad for that.

I heard Edward's obvious sigh and he didn't say anything anymore, as my grip on him only tightened, until it hurt my fingers. He put his hand on my left one, that was on his chest, and pried it loose. He held it in his much bigger hand, slowly warming my fingers.

"Anything, but lying," I whispered.

Everything went black and comfortable.

~x~

I woke up at the hospital while coughing and heaving a terrible headache. I grabbed the glass of water that was lying on the bedside table and drank a few sips. I put it back on the table and wondered what the reason was that I was at the hospital this time.

And I didn't have to wait long, because a handsome, young looking doctor walked in my room and smiled when he saw that I was awake. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Who are you?" I asked. Sometimes, I was rude. And I never cared. It's just that, I usually got the same doctor and I wasn't used to changes.

"I'm Dr. Cullen and-"

"You've got to be kidding me!" I said, which shocked Dr. Cullen. I was staring incredulously at him and he scowled slightly.

"Is everything alright, Isabella?" he asked.

"Ugh, it's Bella, and are you new here?"

He nodded his head with something that resembled amusement in his eyes.

"What's so freaking funny?" I asked angrily.

"May I ask, why the outburst, _Bella_?" he asked.

"You must be Edward's father," I said with a smirk.

"Yes, I am," he said. "He and Emmett just got in time when they found you and brought you in, because you've already caught on pneumonia. Now I'm forced to let you stay here for at least another day."

I pressed my lips on each other and tried to remember something of that event, but nothing came. Emmett and Edward?

"When was that?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said, avoiding his eyes.

"Yesterday evening."

My eyes widened as I looked back at him.

"Doc, you've got to be kidding. Have I been out for a day?" I asked.

He glanced as his watch.

"A little less, since it's ten past three pm now."

I groaned as I heard Dr. Cullen's voice say stuff about my health, but I wasn't really listening. I was thinking about dropping high school and going to England right now. Who cared about a graduation? Correction, who cared, when you had Cullens in your life?

My ears instantly sharpened when I heard another voice.

"Is she up yet, dad?"

"Yes," Dr. Cullen said.

I groaned again and glared at the doctor. He gave me a apologetic smile, as if to ask, '_what?_'.

"Bella!" Emmett happily said, coming to sit next on my bed.

"What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Wow, wow, take it easy, I'm just here to check on the damsel in distress," he said. "Is the lovely damsel not in distress anymore?"

Dr. Cullen left the room before I could tell him to take his son with him.

_Yeah, just leave him here with me!_

"I never was, now piss off, Emmett, I don't like you," I said.

Instead of looking hurt, he grinned. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed.

He pushed me back on the bed, just the few inches that I had unnoticeably gotten up, and he got a little closer.

I put my hands on his chest, ready to push him away, but when I did try to push, he didn't budge.

"Listen up, crazy Bells, I'm not Edward or Rosalie or any of those crazy people on that high school, my name is Emmett and it's very rude of you to assume I'm as much as a jerk as Edward or as much as a bitch as Rosalie."

My mouth opened in shock.

"But he's your brother and she's your girlfriend," I protested.

"True," he said, "but she's not my girlfriend anymore and just because he's my brother, doesn't change the shit he's done to you."

"You can't be serious," I said, shaking my head. Finally, he took some distance and shrugged.

"I am," he said. "He's in the waiting room as well, would you like me to tell him to piss off?"

I nodded my head and he grinned.

"Get well," he said, as he got off the bed and left the room.

With mixed emotions and strange thoughts, I fell asleep.

~x~

I woke up by tiny sounds in my room and I opened my eyes. The only little light that I saw, came out of the window. I heard a door close and assumed someone had just come to check on me and had left again.

I closed my eyes again, but then I heard someone walking towards my bed.

My eyes flew open and in front of me was standing Edward.

In my own fright, I began to scream, but not half a second later, Edward's hand was plastered on my mouth. I couldn't see his face well, especially now, since his back was on the window side, making it even more dark.

"I'll let you go, if you don't scream," Edward whispered. I nodded but his grip didn't loosen. "Don't scream." It was obvious he wanted to add _or else_.

He slowly released me and I was about to scream when he put one finger up while at the same time, warning me with his eyes. My eyes slowly got used to the dark.

"You were scared and defenceless in that car on the way to the hospital and in a way, you still are," he whispered.

"What. Are you doing? Here." I asked, each time taking a deep breath.

"I came to visit you, because we need to talk," he said with a simple shrug.

"Talk?" I asked. "It's in the middle of the night, you're in this room uninvited after visiting hour. You're pretty much stalking me."

"And that scares you?" he asked.

"You don't scare me, Edward Cullen," I hissed, pushing myself up until I was sitting.

"No?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"What do you want from me?" I hissed again.

"Bella, I told you, we need to talk," he said.

"I don't want to talk to you," I said, turning my head to him.

"Fine," he said. "Then I'll show you."

"What do you want to show me, Edw-" I said while turning my head to him, but stopping when his face was close to mine. "What are you doing, Edward?"

He shook his head as he came closer.

My lips parted in shock and I couldn't do anything but stare in his eyes.

"I'm going to show you something," he said. "With a kiss."

Before he could get any closer, I raised my hand, balled it and hit him straight in the eye. The impact caused him to fall backwards and I screamed.

"Fuck, Bella, are you crazy?" he said, getting on his feet as a nurse came in the room.

"What on earth is going on here? What are you doing here so late?" she asked.

I pointed at Edward and he looked at my finger. That's when I also caught his eyes. He was smirking and his eyes held obvious humour. He _wanted _to know what I was about to say.

So I went for the lowest of the lowest.

"He tried to..." I stopped briefly, because I didn't know what the lowest of the lowest was.

Edward took my hand in his and kissed the back of my hand. His eyes twinkled with humor as he held eye contact.

"Baby, you told me to break the rules, and I did," he said. He winked as he went to the door, but the nurse stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked.

"I'm going home, and if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you didn't tell about me to the other nurses. Bella could get in serious trouble, since she was the one who was desperate for me to visit her at _any _time. I wouldn't want my baby to be in any trouble, especially now that she's sick."

My mouth dropped and Edward walked past the woman smoothly. The woman was looking at me with a scowl and I glared at her. Then I looked at the door, where Edward turned to give me another wink.

The first time he had winked was obviously intended so that the nurse would see it, but not this one. He had winked at me with the full knowledge of the nurse not looking.

I might have been crazy to even admit it in my own thoughts, but Edward Cullen had just flirted with me.


End file.
